


Herbstzeitgeflüster

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: »Ich bin fast ein bisschen eifersüchtig«, sagt Nessie und Jacob wünscht sich, es wäre so.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen





	Herbstzeitgeflüster

**Author's Note:**

> für: [Herbstdrabble-Wichteln](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/39556/1)
> 
> **CN: Altersunterschied & Co-Abhängigkeit**

Nessie ist neunzehn Jahre alt und sie geht elegant auf hochhackigen Schuhen durchs Leben. (Es ist nicht fair, dass sie immer schon aussieht, als wäre sie so alt, dass er sie lieben könnte. Und dass sie immer so aussehen wird, als wäre sie gerade erst in die Blüte ihres Lebens gekommen.) Bei einem jungen Mann untergehakt hat sie die Augen geschlossen und lacht. (Es klingt so schrecklich schön nach Reue und Bedauern. Und wenn er nicht selbst in Begleitung wäre, wäre er sicher längst zu ihr gegangen und hätte ihm gesagt, dass er die Finger von ihr nehmen soll.)

Er lächelt Mia (sein, er will es nicht wirklich _Date_ nennen, _wasauchimmer_ ) an und entschuldigt sich nach draußen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Nessie hat schon immer diese Wirkung auf ihn. Es zerrt an ihm, sie anzusehen und zu wissen, dass sie nicht bereit ist. (Nicht bereit dazu, ihr junges Leben in einer Kleinstadt zu fristen, in einem Reservat, das ihre Familie nicht beherbergen kann. Nicht bereit dazu, ihre Herkunft aufzugeben, um sesshaft zu werden und Familie zu spielen, wenn sie doch eigentlich die Welt sehen und alles erleben möchte. Nicht bereit für Jacob ist. – Vielleicht nie bereit für Jacob sein wird.)

Er atmet, draußen auf das Geländer der Veranda gelehnt, die kalte Nachtluft ein und sieht die von ihm ausgestoßene Luft vor ihm im Wind tanzen, wie die Blätter, die in der Nähe von den Bäumen tropfen.

»Sie ist hübsch.« Nessie steht plötzlich neben ihm und legt ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. »Ich bin fast ein bisschen eifersüchtig.« Sie lächelt und sie weiß nicht, wie sehr er sich wünscht, dass sie es wirklich ist. (Schweigend in der Oktoberkälte lastet das Gewicht ihrer marmornen Hand auf ihm, aber er sagt nichts, kein Sterbenswort, weil er Angst hat, dass der Zauber verfliegt.)

  


* * *

  


Nessie ist dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt und sogar Rosalie verblasst vor ihrer Schönheit. (Und das führt er nur als erstes auf, weil er keine Worte dafür findet, ihre Intelligenz, ihre Schlagfertigkeit, ihre Wortgewandtheit und ihren Humor zu beschreiben. Denn wenn er auch nur einen Vergleich dafür suchen müsste, um die Schönheit ihres Charakters in Worte zu kleiden, müsste er vor der Unmöglichkeit kapitulieren. – Nessie kann man einfach nicht mit Worten greifen.)

Sie hat wieder einen Freund, er ist klein und blond und hat eine runde Brille und prinzipiell verkörpert er einfach alles, was Jacob nicht ist. (Und das lässt ihn daran zweifeln, dass sie jemals bereit für ihn sein wird. Dass sie jemals zurückkommen wird, um ihr Leben mit ihm zu verbringen. Ihr Leben ist da draußen, frei und ungebunden; während seines im Reservat ist, bei seiner Familie.)

Er hat auch eine Freundin, die keine Ahnung davon hat, was er ist und was er kann. (Aber eigentlich hat er sie nur, damit Nessie nicht glaubt, dass er auf sie wartet; damit Nessie sich nicht verpflichtet fühlt, ihm das Gefühl geben zu müssen, _vollständig_ zu sein. Weil er doch auf sie geprägt ist.)

»Oh Jacob«, sagt sie, »Du lässt Frauenherzen höher schlagen.«

  


* * *

  


Nessie ist sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt und allein auf ihrem Herbstfest. ( _Nein_ , denkt er, _das muss Zufall sein._ ) Sie lächelt, als sie sich neben ihn setzt und seine Hand ergreift, aber weiter schweigt, als säßen sie schon immer hier. Ihr Kopf sinkt auf seine Schulter und er fühlt sich so _zuhause_ wie noch nie.

»Ich bin daheim«, sagt sie und schwingt langsam ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände hin und her. »Ich bin Dein.« (Das _sagt_ sie zwar, aber sie beide, _oh, absolut jeder_ weiß, dass er ihr längst verfallen ist. Mit Haut und Haar und jedem Fitzel seiner Seele. Er gehört ihr.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Ich](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Flammenblume) fände es ganz gut, wenn es zwischen den beiden aus irgendeinem Grund nicht geklappt hat, sodass sie getrennt sind, sicher aber nun wiedersehen und ihre Gefühle, die sie noch immer haben, wieder auflodern - ganz spannend wäre es vielleicht auch, wenn sie aber eigentlich schon wieder in neuen Beziehungen wären.  
> Die Trennung soll also nicht wegen fehlender Gefühle geschehen sein, da das nicht klappt.  
> Renesmee sollte bereits volljährig sein.


End file.
